As Leis dos Deuses e dos Homens
"As Leis de Deuses e dos Homens" é o sexto episódio da quarta temporada de Game of Thrones. É o trigésimo sexto episódio da série ao todo. Estreou em 11 de maio de 2014. Foi escrito por Bryan Cogman e dirigido por Alik Sakharov. Sinopse Stannis e Davos navegam com uma nova estratégia. Dany se encontra com suplicantes. Tyrion confronta seu pai na Sala do Trono. Enredo Em Braavos Stannis e Davos chegam a Braavos, onde são recebidos por Tycho Nestoris no Banco de Ferro. Tycho recusa o pedido de Stannis por ajuda financeira, citando como motivo a falta de um grande exército e do alimento necessário para sustentar seus soldados. Antes de partir, Davos faz um discurso apaixonado sobre os méritos de Stannis. Ele aponta que Stannis é um homem de ação que está no auge da idade e é habilidoso no campo de batalha, enquanto Tywin Lannister está velho e seus potenciais sucessores são fracos. Davos é bem-sucedido em convencer Tycho e recebe os fundos necessários. Mais tarde, Davos informa o pirata Salladhor Saan que Stannis finalmente possui o dinheiro que prometeu pagar pelos serviços de Salladhor e que eles irão seguir viagem juntos no dia seguinte. Em Meereen Perto de Meereen, Drogon, um dos dragões de Daenerys, ataca um rebanho de cabras pertencente a um fazendeiro e seu filho. Quando ela recebe seus súditos, o fazendeiro apresenta um saco cheio de ossos queimados de cabras para Daenerys e seus conselheiros. Ela promete pagar a ele três vezes o valor das cabras. Depois que o fazendeiro vai embora, Hizdahr zo Loraq pede permissão para enterrar os restos mortais de seu pai, que era um dos mestres de Meereen que foram crucificados por ordem de Daenerys. Loraq também comenta que seu pai foi um dos mestres que eram contra a crucificação de crianças escravas, mas foi morto por conta da “justiça” de Daenerys. Ela relutantemente aceita o pedido. No Forte do Pavor Yara Greyjoy lidera seus soldados Homens de Ferro em um ataque ao Forte do Pavor para resgatar Theon. Yara encontra Theon no canil com os cães, mas ele está com medo de aceitar ajuda, pois acredita que ela foi enviada por Ramsay para enganá-lo. Theon também se recusa a aceitar seu verdadeiro nome e diz para Yara que se chama Fedor. Antes que eles consigam fugir, os Homens de Ferro são cercados por Ramsay e seus homens, que soltam os cães para perseguir os invasores. Ao retornar para seus barcos, Yara diz para seus homens que Theon está morto. Pela manhã, Ramsay recompensa Fedor com um banho. Ramsay diz para Fedor que precisa da ajuda dele para tomar Fosso Cailin por ordem de seu pai. Para isso, Ramsay precisa que Fedor se passe por “alguém que ele não é”: Theon Greyjoy. Em Porto Real Em uma reunião do Pequeno Conselho, Tywin anuncia que o julgamento de Tyrion irá começar naquela tarde. Lorde Varys informa que Sandor “Cão” Clegane foi avistado nas Terras Fluviais e Tywin coloca uma recompensa pela cabeça dele. Varys também informa o conselho sobre a conquista de Meereen por Daenerys e Tywin decide tomar medidas para impedir que ela inicie uma invasão. Nas masmorras, Jaime relutantemente coloca algemas em Tyrion por ordens de Tywin e leva o irmão para a sala do trono para iniciar seu julgamento por regicídio. O Rei Tommen se recusa a participar do julgamento e indica seu avô Tywin, o Príncipe Oberyn Martell e Lorde Mace Tyrell como juízes. Várias testemunhas são chamadas pela acusação, incluindo Ser Meryn Trant, o Grande Meistre Pycelle, a Rainha Regente Cersei e Varys. Todos prestam depoimentos que sustentam as acusações contra Tyrion com graus variados de veracidade, mas sempre convenientemente omitindo as ações de Joffrey. Durante um recesso, Jaime pede para Tywin poupar Tyrion, se oferecendo para abandonar a Guarda Real e voltar para Rochedo Casterly como herdeiro do local. Tywin aceita imediatamente, dizendo para Jaime que permitirá que Tyrion entre na Patrulha da Noite depois de ser considerado culpado pelo assassinato de Joffrey desde que ele implore por misericórdia. De volta ao julgamento, Tywin convoca a próxima testemunha para prestar depoimento: Shae. Ela declara falsamente que Tyrion e Sansa planejaram juntos a morte de Joffrey, pois a garota Stark queria vingança pela morte do pai, da mãe e do irmão. Shae conta para os juízes sobre os desejos sexuais de Tyrion, envergonhando o réu na frente da corte. Antes que Shae possa continuar, a raiva de Tyrion finalmente explode e ele anuncia que deseja “confessar”. Tyrion inicialmente fala para o povo de Porto Real que está presente sobre sua ingratidão depois que ele salvou a cidade do ataque de Stannis Baratheon na Baía de Água Negra. Tyrion declara que deveria simplesmente ter deixado Stannis matar todos eles. De frente para Tywin e Cersei, Tyrion nega ter matado Joffrey, mas admite que gostaria de ter sido o responsável. Ele acusa o pai de querer julgá-lo por conta de seu nanismo. Tyrion finaliza dizendo que se recusa a ser condenado por um crime que não cometeu e diz que os deuses decidirão seu destino em um julgamento por combate. de:Die Gesetze von Göttern und Menschen (Episode) en:The Laws of Gods and Men es:Leyes de dioses y hombres fr:Les Lois des dieux et des hommes it:Le leggi degli dei e degli uomini ja:シーズン4第6話「裁判」 pl:Prawa ludzi i bogów ro:Legile zeilor și oamenilor ru:Законы богов и людей zh:TV:第四季第六集 Categoria:4ª Temporada